Want to try ?
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Et si Sanji surprenait une scène compromettante… Que se passerait-il ? Luffy X Zoro X Sanji threesome uke!Zoro , PWP, LEMON


Titre : Want to try ?

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Luffy X Zoro X Sanji (threesome uke!Zoro)

Résumé : Et si Sanji surprenait une scène compromettante… Que se passerait-il ?

Note de l'auteure : Qui aime ça. Oui, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle aime ça.

Au départ, cet OS était sensé être posté à minuit tapante pour l'anniversaire de Mugi-chwan, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le terminer à cette heure-ci. Je m'excuse donc bien bas et vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et à Mugi-chwan, pour qui je me suis déjà excusée mais pour laquelle je m'excuse encore…

**UN BON ANNIVERSAIRE !**

* * *

« Aah~ ! Nnh… ! »

Ses yeux s'étaient lentement écarquillés.

Il avait reconnu _sa_ voix.

« Zoro… »

Cette fois-ci, sa cigarette était lentement tombée de sa bouche.

Il avait reconnu une autre voix.

« Lu… ! Plus vi- ! Haa ! »

Des craquements.

« Tu aimes ça, Zoro ? »

Et puis, il était entré dans _sa_ cuisine.

Oui, _sa foutue cuisine_ dans laquelle _deux foutus idiots_ étaient en train de… !

« Sexe dans la cuisine, et sur la table en plus. Est-ce que vous savez combien ça pourrait vous coûter, ça, hm ? »

Mais il avait gardé son calme.

« Quoi, tu veux essayer, Sanji ? C'est chaud à l'intérieur de Zoro, tu sais. »

Il l'avait gardé. Oui, parfaitement.

« Non, merci. A vrai dire, je… »

Puis il avait jeté un coup d'œil au sabreur.

Il fallait avouer que la proposition de Luffy lui faisait maintenant affreusement envie. Zoro était allongé sur le côté, les jambes parfaitement écartées, ce qui ne laissait place à aucune imagination. Il avait une chemise blanche qui n'était qu'à moitié enlevée - seules ses épaules étaient nues - et son visage était rouge. Sanji descendit lentement le long du cou du sabreur, pour aller jusqu'à la cicatrice sur son torse parfait, son sexe en érection, et enfin ses jambes fines, l'une positionnée sur l'épaule de Luffy et l'autre sur la table.

Zoro haletait, et surtout, il le regardait. Le cuisinier se fit absorber par deux orbes vertes dont il ne s'était jamais soucié jusqu'à maintenant. Puis elles s'étaient fermées soudainement.

« Nnaah~ Luffy, sto- ! »

Le brun s'était remis à bouger.

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Là, devant lui, Zoro était en train de se faire prendre par Luffy.

Son pantalon devint tout à coup beaucoup trop étroit.

« Alors, Sanji, tu viens ? »

Le blond sembla peser le pour du contre un moment, avant de se diriger vers le bretteur de l'équipage, qui rouvrit ses yeux en le sentant arriver.

Il gémissait à chacun des mouvements du capitaine, et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de vouloir être à la place du plus jeune. Il hésita un instant, puis embrassa ces lèvres si tentantes. Il ne fut pas déçu : ce fut de loin le meilleur des baisers de son existence. Il se fit littéralement happer par la puissance qu'y mettait Zoro, comme si c'était un combat. C'était totalement différent d'avec les femmes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sanji regarda un instant l'escrimeur, puis se déshabilla rapidement, décidemment trop tenté par ce corps si parfait qui s'offrait à lui.

« Oï, Sanji. Tu veux le pénétrer ? »

Le cuisinier jeta un coup d'œil à Luffy, qui s'était retiré. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son torse musclé, et ses lèvres étaient légèrement rougies des baisers que les deux hommes avaient du échanger plus tôt.

Le blond jeta un dernier regard à Zoro, puis acquiesça. Il lui sembla voir du coin de l'œil un sourire venant du bretteur, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient par terre.

Sanji était devant, Luffy derrière et Zoro au milieu. Rapidement, le brun se remit à déguster son amant, lui suçotant le cou avant de promener ses mains sur son torse, puis finalement en descendre une pour le caresser. La tête de l'escrimeur tomba sur l'épaule de son bienfaiteur tandis qu'il gémissait, puis ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille du cuisinier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends… ? Vite… ! »

Le blond eut un frisson, entendre Zoro lui demander cela d'une voix rauque et impatiente était, il fallait dire, des plus excitants. Il positionna son sexe, puis le pénétra doucement. De nouvelles sensations assaillaient Sanji : là aussi, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose qu'avec les femmes.

C'était bien meilleur.

Il commença lentement, pour finalement imposer un rythme rapide et des coups de reins puissants. Ses mains rejoignirent celles de Luffy à la découverte du corps de Zoro dont les gémissements emplissaient maintenant toute la pièce. La main du blond s'arrêta sur le cœur du second, qui battait à tout rompre. Il se perdit dans ce moment qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter, avec pour seul ancrage à la réalité les yeux d'émeraude qui le regardaient. Seul le souffle fort de Luffy contre l'oreille du bretteur le ramena à la réalité, lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul à profiter de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui.

Doucement, la langue du brun passa sur les boucles d'oreille d'or, avant de les mordiller unes à unes puis de descendre vers le cou pour laisser un suçon.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, comme pour marquer son territoire. Puis, Luffy lui sourit et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. C'était encore différent d'avec Zoro. Cette fois-ci, on sentait plus de fougue encore, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blond avait le souffle coupé. Le sabreur lui fit signe d'attendre, puis se retourna. Sanji laissa vagabonder ses mains sur son dos bronzé et si attirant, avant de reprendre ses mouvements. L'épéiste demanda alors à Luffy d'approcher, et prit en main son membre. Il passa lentement ses doigts sur toute la longueur du sexe de son capitaine, puis commença à le caresser. Finalement, il passa sa langue sur son gland, le taquinant quelques instants, avant que la main du brun ne vienne l'obliger à le prendre en bouche. Zoro entendit le plus jeune gémir, et esquissa un sourire, alors que Sanji lui donnait également du plaisir en le caressant de son côté. Le sabreur sentit la main sur sa taille se serrer, et les mouvements du cuisinier se faisaient plus forts et rapides.

Totalement déconnecté, Zoro se laissa aller au plaisir qui l'envahissait, accélérant le rythme sur le sexe de Luffy, alors que Sanji s'apprêtait à jouir. Finalement, le blond se retira et vint sur le dos du sabreur. Le plus jeune jouit à son tour, salissant le visage de son second, qui avala sa semence. Le capitaine sourit, puis poussa le sabreur contre Sanji. Il jeta un regard à son cuisinier, qui comprit aussitôt et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Ensembles, ils attrapèrent le sexe de Zoro, qui laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Il s'accrocha d'une main à la chemise du cuisinier et de l'autre à la veste de son capitaine, alors que les deux hommes s'affairaient à le faire venir.

- Tu es déjà mouillé… Tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire bien gentiment, Zoro.

Les paroles de Sanji contre son oreille ne le laissèrent pas indifférent, et il finit par se libérer, éclaboussant leurs torses et les mains de ses deux tortionnaires.

- Whoah, Zoro, tu en avais beaucoup !

Luffy, toujours le mot de trop. Le sabreur lui donna un coup sur la tête, rougissant.

- Toi et tes idées de génie ! Comment on va faire, maintenant que Sanji sait pour nous deux ?

Le blond vint lécher son cou, et y laissa un suçon.

- Il va falloir partager…

Le brun se mit à rire.

- D'accord !

Zoro n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines…

* * *

Héhé voilà juste une histoire de lemon pour ma Mugi-chwan d'amour ! JE TE AIMEUH ! Et j'AIMEUH mes lectrices aussi ! Merci pour votre fidélité, et merci pour votre soutien au fil de ces (bientôt) deux ans ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop court... ToT Sur ce, je vous dis à tchao bonsoir !


End file.
